Vegas
by Carlin Davis
Summary: Kaileigh HATES Alex. Alex HATES Kaileigh. They are both best friends with Jack. What happens when they get closer than either of them ever wanted.
1. Chapter 1

Jack Barakat was my best friend. From Kindergarten all the way up to now when we were both twenty two years old. We met when we were four. I moved in next door to his house from New Jersey to Maryland the summer before Kindergarten started. I stepped out of the back seat of the station wagon that me and my parents drove down in and Jack was playing with his older brother and sister May and Joe. They stopped chasing each other long enough to check out the new red haired blue eyed girl. May and Joe stayed back while Jack ran right up and hugged me. My parents laughed while Jack pulled back and said "Hi! I'm Jack Bassam Barakat. Who are you?"

"I'm- I'm Kaileigh." I said

"Don't be so shy Kaileigh. I'm going to be your best friend!" he said and hugged me again that time I hugged back. We were inseparable since then. His room was right across from mine with a tree in the middle. For his sixth birthday his parents got us walkie talkies and he gave me one. Every night we would talk about what happened that day regardless if we spent the whole day together; sleepovers every weekend the whole nine yards. I was there when his band got signed and I was there merch bitch with Vinny ever since while taking online classes while touring twenty four seven. I even sometimes went with them when they record their records. Jack was my BEST friend and my other half. My life was perfect. Almost.

Alex Gaskarth was the devil himself. Every fiber of his being was coated in everything bad in this world. He spent every moment of his miserable excuse for a life trying to make my life a living hell. From hiding my clothing so I have to run to find my clothing NAKED to tripping me and breaking my fucking arm. GOD! I hated that guy but I put up with him for Jack. We were both his best friends and I loved Jack more than I hated Alex. Barely. The first day I met Alex I knew it would never end well.

Jack and I walked into our first day of high school hand in hand after my dad dropped us off before he went off to work. I was a mousy little girl with black framed glasses. Of course the next summer I hit a growth spurt and all of a sudden I got boobs, contacts and some curves. Jack wasn't a fan of the way guys looked at me after that but that is beside the point.

I was terrified while Jack was jubilant. I squeezed his hand and he looked at me with a reassuring smile and kissed my cheek.

"Everything is going to be Kai- bear." He said. Everyone always thought we were a couple but we never were. In high school I liked him but it was just a crush and only lasted for a little while, I didn't have feelings like that now. We both walked into your history class and sat down next to each other. I opened up a green notebook that hand HISTORY written in black sharpie in my fine handwriting. Jack took out a blue notebook from his back pack with HISTORY written on it in my hand writing as well. The day before I went over to Jack's house and we organized his backpack which probably would look like a tornado by the end of the day.

I heard some loud obnoxious giggling from the door and turned to see Alex walk in with a blonde on his arm. He bumped into my desk and knocked my notebook off of it. He quickly glanced at me and kept walking.

"Hey!" Jack said and I shhed him.

"Jack it's okay." I said and got the notebook off of the tan tile floor.

"HEY!" Jack said ignoring me but standing up.

"What!" Alex asked turning around. Clearly annoyed.

"Jack." I whispered.

"No Kaileigh. This dudes a dick." He said to me "You need to apologize." He said directed at Alex

"I will not." Alex said

"I think you will." Jack said

"Stop." I said a little louder. Jack ignored me.

"Are you going to make me?" Alex asked.

"If I have to." Jack said moving to stand in front of Alex. Jack was slightly taller. Three or four inches, Jack was lanky though, not that Alex wasn't, but he was just the slightest bit buffer.

"I'm not going to apologize to this bitch." Alex said and with that Jack pulled his fist back and let it snapped forward. It connected with Alex's face and he stumped back. The people in the room gasped while I said, "JACK!"

Of course the teacher had to have walked in right as Alex went to hit Jack back.

"BOYS!" the teacher yelled. She was a middle aged woman with dark hair and dark eyes.

"Principles office now." She said. I sunk down in my seat. Only Jack would get in trouble in the first hour of the first day of school. A few minutes later I was called down to the principal's office. I sighed and gathered my stuff before heading down. As soon as I got there the princible was leaving.

"I will be right back." He said and opened his office door for me. I stepped in and saw Alex and Jack both sitting in chairs bleeding from the nose.

"Jack…" I said and got out some tissues. I wet them with my water and cleaned the blood off of his face.

"Thanks Kaileigh." He said and I gave him more tissues to hold over his nose. Despite that fact that he was a douche I gave a tissue to Alex. He took it and didn't say thank you or anything.

"You have no fucking manners." Jack growled.

"Don't get you panties in a bunch, I'm just not going to talk to your girlfriend who really started all of this." He said

"Shut the fuck up! She didn't do anything!" Jack said. I blushed when he didn't correct Alex about the girlfriend thing.

Jack and Alex both got a weeks worth of detention. After that week they were friends. Close friends too; they started a band called All Time Low with other boys named Rian and Zack. It amazed me how boys could just punch each other and be friends the next day. Jack made Alex apologize and they connected when Jack found out he played guitar as well.

Again. I HATED Alex Gaskarth.


	2. Chapter 2

"Woo! Vegas!" Jack said as he ran back from the back lounge to the front lounge completely naked as I chased him with a towel.

"JACK!" I yelled. He turned around smacked the towel out of my hand and pulled me into a hug.

"EW! Jack get off of me!" I yelled

"You love my hugs." He countered not letting me go.

"Yes, when you have pants on!"I said and he chuckled. He let go and I wrapped the towel around his waist and tucked it in.

"Much better." I said and giggled. I sat down next to Jack and took a piece of candy off of the table. Alex came in and sat down next to me and I flinched.

"Calm your lady balls. I'm not going to bite you." He said

"If you did; it wouldn't be the first fucking time." I said

"GUYYSSSSS!" Jack whined. He hated it when we fought. I guess I kinda got it. We were his best friends and he wanted us to get along but that was NEVER going to happen.

"Come on Jack, what kind of tour would it be if Kaileigh and Alex weren't bickering." Rian said

"True dat." I said and he laughed and shook his head.

"Are you ready to party?" Vinny said and picked me up before spinning me around.

"You bet!" I said and I hopped out of his arms. "I'm going to get ready." I said and jogged over to my bunk.

"Like it will help any." Alex called. I ignored him, something I have gotten wuite good at over the years..

~*~Alex's POV~*~

God I hated that chick. She was smoking though. She came back out in a little top and tight black pants and white heels. God the things I could do to that body. She was such a bitch though.

"Isn't that a little revealing?" Jack asked. Always the big brother. Her cleavage was amazing, please god, don't let her change.

"Coming from the guy who just was running around naked?" she said and Jack laughed.

"Fine, but I don't like it." Jack said

"I don't care." She said

"Yeah you do Kai-bear." He said and she blushed. God get a room. I finished my water bottle and got up as everyone was leaving the bus to go party.

~*~Kaileigh's POV The Next Morning~*~

I woke up with a headache bigger than anything I had ever had before. My whole body hurt. I groaned and rolled over. Something was different. This bed was too comfortable to be my bunk in the tour bus and that rolling over would have landed me on the unforgiving bus floor. My eyes slowly opened and I groaned again as the sun hit my eyes. Then another, deeper voice, moaned. I shot up in bed and looked to the side to meet Alex's Gaskarth's eyes.

"HOLY SHIT!" I yelled and rolled out of bed. Alex yelled too and then we both flinched. I put my hands on either sides of my face and glanced down. I yelled again and covered my completely naked body with the sheet.

I looked at Alex and yelled as I saw he was naked as well. I yelled and closed my eyes. He groaned and pulled the blanket around his waist. I opened my eyes and stared at him. He looked just as bad as I felt.

"What. The. Fuck. Happened last night?" he asked

"I can't remember but considering the fact that I am naked. I don't think good things. Go did we even use protection?" I asked worried.

"This side of the bed is littered with condom wrappers." Alex said I walked around the side of the bed and saw. One… Two… three… four… Ten condom wrappers. "WE ARE ANIMALS!" Alex said and went to give me a high five. I shook my head and took my bra off the floor.

"I'm taking a shower and getting dressed." I said I walked into the bathroom and dropped my sheet stretching. Something shiny caught my eye. It was a wedding ring. I screamed and Alex burst in the door.

"WHAT?" he asked I showed him the ring. We both looked down at his finger to see a matching ring. We both screamed.

"May I just say that you are still naked?" Alex said. I sighed and put on my clothing.

"Listen. We can go get coffee and breakfast and we can talk about it." Alex said I nodded and we finished putting on our clothing.

When we got our second cup of coffee we got down to business.

"Okay what did we do first last night?" I asked "And why am I still wearing this?" I asked and took off the ring and looked at it. Alex's name was engraved on it. I started to cry.

"Why? I am so stupid. Why did I have to do this. Everyone is going to be so disappointed in me!" I said and sobbed into my hands. Alex pulled his chair over to my side of the table and put his arm around me.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled and he put his hands up in surrender. My phone started to ring. I had like a million missed calls.

"Hey Jack" I said

"Kaileigh!" he yelled "Have you been crying? Are you okay? Where are you? I have been worried sick!" he yelled. Alex took the phone from me.

"Listen, It's Alex I'm here with her. She's fine. We'll meet you at the bus in two hours. BYE!" he said and gave me back the phone. My iPhone wallpaper was Alex and I in a front of a chapel called little white weddings.

I sighed. "No! This is good. Now where we could know where to get this annulled." Alex said

We checked out of the hotel and got a cap. He showed the guy the picture and he started driving there.

"Look." Alex said and showed me a video of us. We didn't have the rings on. It was us at a karaoke bar singing Marry You by Bruno Mars

_**Alex**_

_It's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you._

_**Kaileigh**_

_Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you._

_Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go,  
No one will know,  
Come on boy  
Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow,  
Shots of patron,  
_

_**Alex**_

_And it's on girl._

_**Both**_

_Don't say no, no, no, no-no;  
Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;  
And we'll go, go, go, go-go.  
If you're ready, like I'm ready._

_Cause it's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you._

_**Alex**_

_Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you._

_**Kaileigh**_

_I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh,  
So whatcha wanna do?  
Let's just run boy_

_If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool.  
No, I won't blame you;  
It was fun boy._

_**Alex**_

_Don't say no, no, no, no-no;  
Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;  
And we'll go, go, go, go-go.  
If you're ready, like I'm ready._

_**Both**_

_Cause it's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you._

_Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you._

_Just say I do,  
Tell me right now baby,  
Tell me right now baby. x2_

_Cause it's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you._

_Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you_

_The video was still playing as the clapping stopped and we stumbled our way back to the table._

"_That was awesome." Someone said_

"Vinny." We both whispered and continued watching the video.

"_Do You want to get married?" Alex asked_

"_NO!" I said and giggled._

"_Come on! I love you!" Alex said_

"_DO IT!" Vinny yelled_

"_Okay!" I said and gave Alex a sloppy kiss before climbing on his lap._

The video was over.

"VINNY!" we both sneered. We were all clearly wasted.

Alex paid the cab driver and we got out. We walked into the chapel and the guy at the counter.

"Another happy couple! What can I do you for?" he asked. I sighed at least it wasn't a corny Elvis themed one.

"We accidentally got married here last night. We need an annulment." I said

"Oh that's sad. You make a lovely couple." He said and I sneered. "Well, here is the number of a judge that handles these things." He said. I took the card and thanked him.

I walked out of the place where my worst nightmare had happened and tried to hail a cab. When I got one I started to get in.

"No. Not you." I said and pointed to Alex and shoved him out of the way.

"What?" he asked

"I don't even want to fucking see your face." I spat at him.

"Why are you getting so pissed off at me you did this to." He said and pointed at me.

"Yeah, but I can't even look at you right now." I said and got in the cab. Alex got in too.

"Deal." He said and gave the cabby the address of where the busses were. I stared out the window silently crying. I looked over at Alex he looked like he was torn between pretending like I wasn't there and comporting me. I hope he didn't try the latter of the two.


	3. Chapter 3

When we pulled up to the parking lot I threw some money at the cabby and shot out of there. I ran to the All Time Low bus and punched in the code. I saw Alex casually walking to the bus with his hands in his pockets. I flew into the bus and smacked into Jack.

"KAILEIGH!" he said and hugged me. I started to sob into his chest.

"Kaileigh what's wrong?" he asked and lead me to the back lounge. He closed the door behind us. He let me cry into his chest for a little while before pulling back.

"What happened baby girl?" he asked

"Alex- Alex and I- we- we. We got married and slept together last night. I- don't know remember. I- I'm married!" I cried. Jack's eyes widened and then he stood up.

"I'LL KILL HIM!" Jack then he stood up.

"I'LL KILL HIM!" Jack yelled again and trudged into the front lounge.

"Jack- NO!" I said and pulled on his shirt. He walked forward still. Jack pushed Alex up against a wall. Alex put his hands up signaling he didn't want a fight. He wouldn't want to get into that with his best friend.

"Jack stop!" I yelled

"You son of a bitch!" Jack said to Alex

"Yo! You wouldn't want to hurt your best friends HUSBAND!" Alex said. The whole bus gasped (which included Matt Flyzik, Vinny, Rian, Zack, and Cassadee Pope)

"You are NOT my husband." I sneered.

"Really? Because the gold wedding band in your pocket says differently." Alex said, venom coating his words.

"Stop just STOP!" I said and started crying again.

"Sure wifey!" he said I pulled Jack off of him and punched him in the chest. He leaned over and I kicked him in the balls he fell to his knees and I punched the side of his face.

"KAILEIGH!" Zack yelled and pulled me off of Alex before I could take another swing at him. Alex coughed and Rian helped him up.

"Let's talk about this." Rian said

"Fine." I said and sat down. Jack sat down next to me. I crawled into his lap feeling a bit safer. I fit so easily there giving the fact I was under 5 foot. I was almost 5 foot but not quite.

"What happened last night?" I asked and pulled out a piece of paper.

"I don't know I can't remember last night." Jack said

"I don't think any of us can." Zack said and rubbed his head.

"Well, after the show we started out at the Hard Rock playing Poker." I said and wrote it down.

"Then we went out for dinner." Zack said and I nodded.

"I think we went our separate ways." Jack said and I nodded.

"Kaileigh, Vinny, and I went to a karaoke bar." Alex said and showed the video to everyone. When Alex and I started kissing Jack closed out of it.

"That's enough." He said and Alex nodded.

"No! This is good check your phones." Flyzik said.

"I have Zack making out with about four different girls." I said and showed the pictures. Zack smirked and nodded.

"I have Flyzik getting slapped by some chick at a bar." Rian said.

"I have Kaileigh smacking the shit out for Alex and then the next picture is of them making out." Jack said

"I need a shower." I said and shivered it was all coming back to me.

"From what I can remember you loved it." Alex said. I almost Jumped over Jack to kill him but jack pulled me onto his waist to keep me down.

"Come on. We have time before the last show tonight to go see the judge." I said and got up. I was ready to be single again and never speak of this. I wanted to erase this from history. I crawled into my bunk and took off my jeans. I heard my walkie talkie beep. Yes, we brought it on tour.

"Kai- bear? Over." Jack asked

"Sup Jack? Over." I said

"I'm sorry. Over."

"Why are you sorry? I'm the moron. Over."

"You're not a moron. I think this was suppost to happen. It was fate. Over." Jack said

"Fate must have a sense of humor. Over." I said

"I love you sis. Over." Jack said

"I love you too Jacky- bear. Over."

"Night' Over."

"Good Night Jack. Over." I said and put the walkie talkie on the side of my bed. If this was fate, what did it have in store for me?


	4. Chapter 4

The next day I made a call at 8am for an appointment with the judge. It was at ten o clock, so I went to wake up Alex. I pulled back his curtain to find him jerking off. I closed my eyes and shut the curtain running into Jack's bunk.

"OOF!" he said when I smacked into his body.

"Sorry." I whispered.

"S'okay." He said and I felt his arms wrap around my waist.

"Can you go wake Alex up?" I asked

"Why cant you do it?" he asked me

"He was beating off!" I said

"Fine." Jack said and rolled off the bed. He got a bottle of water, closed his eyes and poured it into Alex Bunk. I heard Alex scream and I giggled. Her jumped out of the bunk and barley hit Jack, that seemed to be enough so he walked into the front lounge and on the way he said to me, "You could have helped you know. I shuddered and got a cup off coffee.

"Well we are meeting with a judge at ten o clock. So get dressed." I said and walked away.

~*~Alex's POV~*~

Kaileigh and I were both dress modestly to meet with the judge. Everyone else stayed behind while we went to the place. I don't know what it was called, Kaileigh told me but I wasn't listening. I swear to fucking god that sometimes that girl sounded like the teacher from Charlie brown. Waaa wa waaa wa waa wa wa. You get my point.

The judge was running late and the receptionist told us we had to wait for about 45 minutes. I looked over and saw that Kaileigh was texting Jack.

"So what's up with you and Jack?" I asked her.

"Same with you, were best friends." She said

"There is something more, are you fucking?" I asked

"No!" she said and blushed

"YOU ARE!" I said

"We are not dickwad."

"Do you love him or something?" I asked

"NO! Dammit we are just friends, I had a crush on him in high school but that was it it's over okay!" I said "And not that it is ANY of your business but I was a virgin until our wedding night!" she said and then covered her mouth with her hand.

"I took your virginity! That is awesome!" I said and got up and did a little dance.

"Alex stop. Sit down." She said

"Do you have to ruin everything for me?" she muttered.

"Ruin? I was great." I said. She then got up. Took a few steps and turned back to me.

"Well you are stupid just like your dog." She said and sat down on the other couch and started flipping though a magazine. That didn't even make sense, this means I won. YES.

Soon there after we were called to meet the judge. We weren't in a court room. We were in his office. The judged looked like a man who was in his mid sixties and was about to retire, he looked tired and fed up. Well this was going to be a lovely meeting. We sat down in the two chairs that were in front of his desk. This looked just like Law and Order, I was expecting the guy with the gray hair who slept with everyone to come around the corner. God, what was his name? I think it started with an M. Regardless Kaileigh started talking.

"Hi your honor, my name is Kaileigh Simmons and I made the mistake of marrying this man, Alex Gaskarth. We were both very intoxicated and it wasn't meant to happen. We would like an annulment." She said

"Well, if you married Mr. Gaskarth here wouldn't that make you Kaileigh Gaskarth?" he said

"Yes you honor." Kaileigh said and blushed.

"I am sick of this." The judge said loudly and both Kaileigh and I jumped. "Do you know how long I've been married? Forty years to the same damn woman. Do I want to kill her sometimes, yes but that's marriage. I am sick of people just coming to Las Vegas and getting married because they had too much Tequila. I will not grant you an annulment."

"What?" I asked

"That's right no!" the judge said. "Where ever you two live you will have to act like a married couple and see a marriage counselor for three months. Try to work this out. If it doesn't then you can have the annulment."

"I'm on tour! I'm in a band and she is our merch girl, we are traveling for the next month." I said and Kaileigh nodded. Fine then share the same bunk and you will go to marriage counseling once a week for the two months when you are home. Got it?" the judge said

"Now can I have someone who is staying with you come and sign papers to say that he or she will enforce it. You need to sign papers too." The judge said I nodded and Kaileigh said "Jack" and started to call him. At least we had the tour bus parked outside.

Jack came in and the judge explained to him what was happening and he signed, shocked the whole time. I signed the papers and the Kaileigh signed and I saw that she was crying. Jack left and the judged wished us good luck.

We walked outside and Kaileigh was still crying. I pulled her into a hug and she didn't protest. Maybe this wouldn't be too bad.

"It will be okay Kai, it's only three months." I said and did something daring and kissed her forehead. Something inside of me hated when she was crying. It wasn't an annoying sobbing crying just silent tears and the occasional whimper. "How come no one calls you Kai?" I asked trying to change the subject. Ashe shrugged her shoulders and removed my arms and walked to the bus.

We both changed our clothing and the bus started to move to our next destination. The ride was quite and soon enough it was time for bed. Kai glanced at her bunk before sighing and crawling into mine. She curled up on one side and I on the other side. I was wearing just my boxers while she was wearing shorts and a tank top. I closed my eyes and tried not to think about the next horrid three months.


	5. Chapter 5

~*~Kaileigh's POV~*~

I yawned and stretched a little before remembering that I was in Alex's bunk, yesterday after we got the news that we had to be together for three fucking months Alex wasn't as bitchy as normal. I'm not going to lie, if he acted like this for all three months maybe I could deal with him for that long, but no longer.. I sighed and yawned once more. "Shut the fuck up, you bitch." He moaned and rolled over to that he wasn't on his side any more and he was facing the ceiling. Well his attitude didn't last as long as I had hope. I saw that he had morning wood. He wanted a bitch, he was going to give a bitch. I reached down and into his boxers. His eyes shot open and his mouth opened into an 'O' shape. I grabbed him at the base and slowly ran my hand up him. I ran my fingers over his slit and he moaned.

"Welp, time for breakfast." I said and crawled over him so that my boobs were showing, he took the bait and stared. I went to the bathroom and washed my hands and face before walking into the front lounge and crawling into Jack's arms and stealing his Lucky Charms.

"HEY!" he said and I winked and he rolled his eyes. Allowing me to keep his food. A few minutes later Alex came into the room and said "Fucking Tease." As he walked by me and Jack. I shot him a toothy grin.

"What did you do?" Jack asked.

"Nothing." I said looking innocent.

"You know I don't buy that face." Jack said

"No but you do buy this." I said and gave him the infamous puppy eyes.

"Fine, I wont ask." Jack said I smiled and took a bite of food.

"Bitch." Alex muttered.

"Come on Alex don't be such a JERK OFF!" I said and laughed. "Wait- Wait! Are you COMING to visit the merch booth?" I said and laughed. "Sweet baby Jesus that's funny."

"Come here." Alex said and dragged me to the back lounge.

"What?" I asked I wanted more cereal.

"I think we should set some ground rules." Alex said "For one: No tease unless you are really going to be sleeping with me."

"Fine. Um… how about no calling me bitch. No more fighting. We can both bite our tongues." I said

"Deal. If you think of anything else just let me know." Alex said and started to walk out.

"Wait... Alex. Are you still going to like sleep with other women?" I asked "Not that I um care it's just a good thing to um know."

Alex put his arms around my waist. "No. I may be an asshole; but I'm not a cheating asshole."

"Okay thanks." I said and we walked back into the front lounge.

I sat down next to Jack again who started playing with my hair and humming.

"You guys don't act like a married couple." Jack said

"Sorry, hold on. Alex! Why are you never home! Put down the toilet seat. Come talk to me, I miss you!" I whined.

"Sorry babe, I would love to but I really can't I'm going out with friends." Alex said and we both laughed everyone looked shocked.

"Bi Polar bitches." Vinny muttered and I kissed his cheek.

"You love us." I said and he winked.

"You guys should go on a date" Rian said

"You're really pushing it Dawson." Alex said and I nodded, agreeing with him.

"No, but the judge said to try the marriage out. Maybe you should." Zack said

"Fine. Kai would you like to go on a date tonight. We don't have a show."

"It couldn't hurt." I said


	6. Chapter 6

I but on a semi nice outfit, not knowing what we were going to be doing. I was wearing a mini dress with leggings that went up to the knee and flip flips. I walked out of the bathroom to meet Alex.

"Ready?" I asked and Alex who was dressed in blue plaid and grey skinnies nodded. We walked outside.

"You look nice." Alex said as we started to walk forward. I blushed.

"HOLD HER HAND!" Jack yelled out the window. I flipped him off and put my hands in my pocket of the dress. Alex waited a minute before sticking his hand in my pocket to pull out my hand to hold it. I blushed.

"Where are we going?" I asked

"Right there." He said and pointed to a lit up boardwalk. I smiled and he laughed. "Happy?" he asked and nodded. I started to walk a little faster and dragged him behind me, our fingers still intertwined.

First we rode some rides, a roller coaster where I screamed and threw my hands up while Alex did the same, and we went on the Ferris wheel which I didn't like, really when we got stuck at the top.

"Ugh, I hate the top." I said "I've seen that episode of Psych when the little kid fell off the top and died."

"Oh yeah, you like that show. Is it good?" Alex asked.

"Yeah! I love it! I am marrying Sean Spencer" I said and blushed. "Wait…" I said and Alex just laughed.

"Look." He said and looked at the sunset. I looked and smiled it was really pretty. The Ferris wheel started to move and I jumped about a foot in the air. Alex grabbed my waist and pulled me to him.

"No jumping." He said and I sighed. When we were done on the Ferris wheel we went to go get some food. I ordered funnel cake and Alex paid.

"Thanks." I said as we went to go sit down.

"You're welcome Kai." He said and we sat down. He got a caramel apple. I took a bite of the funnel cake and moaned.

"Mhmmmm. I am going to need to work this off tomorrow morning". I said and Alex laughed.

"What?"

"Nothing." He said. "Do you want to do something cliché?"

"Always." I said

"I'll win you a teddy bear or something."

"Damn. That IS really cliché."

"I told you." He said and I smiled.

"Sure. Let's go find something manly to play." I said and he smiled. We found some shooting game and Alex paid and got a gun. He squinted and hit the can, he did it three times in a row and I got to pick a prize. I was looking at the teddy bears and then I saw it.

"I want the light saber." I said and smiled.

"You like Star Wars?" Alex asked

"Yeah!" I said and the guy tried to hand me a blue one.

"No come on, I'm on the dark side gimme a red one!" I said

"I like you a bit more." Alex said and I laughed. "Do you want to try?"

"I can't shoot a gun." I said

"Here." He said and handed the guy more money, he gave me the gun and showed me how to hold it. His arms were around me. He helped me shoot and it hit. I jumped up and down. He helped me do it one more time and we got to pick another prize.

"Get a light saber for yourself." I said. "Might come in handy if we get into a fight." I said. He laughed and nodded. He got a green one and we started to walk back.

"Did you have fun?" Alex asked

"Loads." I said and smiled at him.

"Good. I want to try something, but not at the bus so everyone wont see." He said he faced me and slowly leaned forward and kissed me. I was sweet and really nice. I smiled.

"I don't really remember our first kiss, but that should have been it." I said and he nodded and smiled. I turned on the light saber and hit his side.

"Oh it's on." And he turned his on. It shot up and lit up I started running and he caught up due to the fact that he had longer legs. He hit me in the butt and I jumped. I smacked mine against his sword and we started laughing and fighting. It started to rain and we ran inside the bus. We were panting and laughing.

"So your date was good?" Jack asked

"You could say that, look what I got!" I said and showed him.

"You are such a loser." Jack said and kissed my forehead.

"You love me." I said and he laughed and pulled me into a hug.

"Go get changed; your going to get sick." He said and I nodded. I put my wet hair up and changed into shorts and a tank top before walking back to the front lounge.

"So do you like her?" Jack asked Alex

"Sure. I guess, she can be annoying as fuck but I think she could grow on me." Alex said I smiled

"Will you stay married to her?" Jack asked

"Absolutely not, one Okay night doesn't change the face that she is a crazy bitch. I'm sure she won't want to stay married." He said and even though I felt the same way, it hurt for some reason. I turned around and went right back to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

My head popped off the pillow the next morning. Alex was sleeping next to me like the dead. I quietly climbed out of the bunk and ran to the back lounge. Jack was up and watching TV. He didn't seem that into whatever he was watching so I took the remote and sat on his lap. He pulled me close and smiled into my hair.

"Good morning." He said and I smiled.

"Good morning." I said and went to the TiVo screen on the TV. I had an episode of Bones to watch. Bones was my favorite show, it was about a Forensic Anthropologist and a really hot FBI agent who solve crime. I have an obsession with crime shows. Deal with it. I cuddled into Jack's chest with my eyes glued to the TV. People started to wake up and watch with us. Soon enough Alex came it He watched for about five minutes and said,

"He did it." And pointed to the father of the victim.

"No, you're wrong. The boyfriend's father did it." I said

"No you're wrong." He said

"She's always right dude." Jack said

"Well not today." Alex said and sat down. I sighed and turned my attention back to the TV.

"Holy shit" Jack whispered after the show. "I think you have finally met your match Kai- bear."

"Well I wasn't wrong…" I said

"But you weren't right." Alex said. Alex and I were both right. Both of them killed her.

"It's like were a match made in heaven." Alex said and I walked out.

"Hey! Kai, I was joking." Alex said.

"Stop Alex I heard what you said last night. I'm annoying as fuck, and I'm a crazy bitch?" I asked

"No, Kai I was just… I don't know. But I didn't mean it." Alex said

"Save it Gaskarth." I said and grabbed a change of clothing before running to the bathroom.

**~*~Author's Note~*~**

**Okay I have some major apologizing to do. Let's begin:**

**1. I'm sorry this is so short.**

**2. I'm sorry I have been avoiding this story. I'm stuck and if you guys could maybe give me an idea of where you would want this to go or something it might go faster.**

**3. I haven't updated anything in a while. I just got some really bad news and I have been really distracted. My parents told me that I'm moving from Connecticut to Colorado. It sucks and I am so sad about it.**

**So yeah. Sorry. Please review?**


	8. Chapter 8

After I was fully dressed I walked outside of the bus I smiled as the warm air hit my face, I was make up- less and I walked into the parking lot that was currently being transformed into the warped tour venue for the day. I found a spot that was deserted and had a patch of grass. I walked over and laid down on the soft green grass that by the end of the day I was sure was going to be brown. I heard someone lay down next to me and I lowered my ray bands to see who it was.

"Hey, I'm Max." he said He was pale and had black shoulder long hair.

"Hey, I'm Kaileigh. You're from Escape the Fate right? I caught your set a few days ago. I really like your shit." I said

"Thanks are you in a band?" he asked

"No, I'm a merch bitch for All Time Low." I said

"Oh there cool guys, they aren't really my style but they are talented." He said. "Yeah, I know. The guitarist is my best friend."

"Hey do you want to hang out? Go out to a bar tonight?" he asked.

"Sure, you seem like a cool guy." I said "I should get back and set up. I'll try and catch your set today." I finished and got up. I walked away and brushed the dirt off my ass. I climbed on the bus and Jack eloped me into a hug.

"You're warm." He said

"I was out in the sun." I laughed "That tends to be warm once and a while."

"Were going to a bar tonight coming?" he asked

"Naw, I'm going to hang with that Max guy from Escape the Fate." I said

"What?" Alex asked coming into the conversation.

"He asked if he wanted to chill tonight and I said yes." I answered "I'm allowed to do that."

"Date other people? No you're not allowed to do that." Alex said

"Are you jealous?" I asked him.

"NO! It's just the judge said no."

"Well, he nor I ever said the word date. So yeah." I said and left. I could do whatever I wanted this wasn't going to be one of those marriages when the woman can't do anything she wants kind of deals. I was NOT going to put up with that. Sure I wanted to hang out with Max tonight but I sort of just wanted to do it to show Alex that I could and that I would do anything that I wanted to. So that night I put on some nice clothing and walked over to Escape the Fare's bus.

I knocked on the door and a little blond girl answered. "Leila! Don't answer the door!" a man with black hair said following her.

"Hi, I'm Kaileigh. Is Max here?" I asked,

"Yeah sure, I'm Craig. MAX! Your girl is here." He yelled.

"Hi! I'm Leila." The little girl said and I bent down.

"Hi! I'm Kaileigh." I said and shook her little hand. Then Max came up. "Ready to go?" He asked and I smiled. We walked to the neighboring town. One bar seemed to be really cool so we popped in there. We got two seat and we each ordered a drink.

We talked about our childhoods, what music we liked and traviling on tour. I laughed at his funny stories and he laughed at mine He was comforting for the sadder stories and so was I. If I was single I think I would date him he was a really cool guy. One of the best parts about him was that when I told him about the whole Married to Alex think and how I didn't want to be he was totally cool about it.

"You can laugh if you want my laugh is a fucking sitcom." I said

"No- No. Sorry, its not funny." He said holding back laughter.

"Yes it is." I said and started laughing and he joined in.

"Speak of the devil." He said and pointed to the door. All Time Low just walked in.

"Way to ruin everything, Alex. God I was having fun and now hes going to come over here…" I said and trailed off as he started to walk over.

"Hi Kai, Matt." He said

"It's Max." I said

"Whatever. What are you doing?" he asked

"We were just about to go rent a hotel room. Bye." I said and stood up. Max did too and grabbed my hand.

"See you in about an hour dude." He said and we left the bar. Alex raced after us.

"You know she's married right? To me!" he said like he was spilling some big secret of mine.

"Yeah I know." Max said "Dude, we were joking maybe you should trust her a little more if this even has a chance of working. " he said. "Kaileigh, this was really fun, I'll text you later" he added, hugged me, and left.

"Way to go Alex, I was having fn and then you just have to pop up and ruin it." I said

"I didn't ruin anything. " Alex muttered.

"Yes you did, you have to trust me, it was just as a friend and even though I don't like you I wouldn't cheat on you. I went out with a friend for a drink."

"You're right. I'm sorry, can we go back to the bus and talk?" he asked and I nodded.


	9. Chapter 9

"What do we need to talk about?" I asked and slammed the bus door.

"How you can't make me jealous with other guys!" Alex said

"I make you jealous?" I asked

"Yea, how you go out with guys but I cant go out with girls."

"Well see, there is a difference between you and me. I go out with friends. You go out with girls to sleep with them. I'm not cheating but you would." I said

"How would you know?" he yelled. "I wouldn't do that, you need to trust me."

"I need to trust YOU! Doesn't it show that you don't trust me if you are popping into my… outings." I said avoiding the word date. "What-" I asked as he walked forward. He came and kissed me hard on the mouth. Unlike like out kiss from the other night which was sweet, this was one firey and heated. I don't know what came over me but I wasn't going to stop it and i kissed him back. Just as hard as he was kissing me. It felt… right almost but at the moment all I knew was that I wanted more. And more was what I got, while moving us the the couch in the back lounge. Alex had successfully got my shirt off as well as his own. I was a little nervous as soon as I felt his skin on mine. This was going to be the first time I had sex and remembered it. In my mind I was still kind of like a virgin, physically no, mentally yes.

Alex felt my pause in kissing and pulled back but before i gave him the chance to look at my eyes I started kissing him neck, he moaned and moved to the belt on my pants. I threw caution to the wind and decided not to care…

I woke up the next mooring in mine and Alex's bunk. His arms were around me and I shook him to wake him up. He opened his eyes and while they were readjusting I listened, people were awake, I knew that.

"Good Morning." Alex said and kissed me. Surprised but willingly I kissed back.

"Are we going to do… what we did last night… again, because i would really like that." asked

"Well I hope so." Alex said.

"Good, but I think we should still act like we hate it better. Just to I don't know I think it would confuse everyone else about us and while I'm a little fuzzy on the subject I don't think we should tell everyone that we're fucking." I said

"I get you, and agree. So you get up and then in 5 minutes I'll get up too and throw you an insult." Alex said and kissed me "Bitch" he smiled and I rolled my eyes before getting out of the bunk.

"Morning everyone." I said and smiled.

"So how bad did you and Alex fight last night?" Jack asked and I sat next to him.

"He's a cunt." I said

"What did you call me?" Alex asked coming into the front lounge.

"A C. U. N. T. a cunt Alex. Familiar with the word?" I asked

"Dirty whore." he whispered.

"Nasty pedophile." I said back

"So you didn't fight that badly." Rian said sarcastically. Jack just shook his head and hung it. Hell, he might hate it when we fight, but he would shit a brick if he found out how Alex devastated my body last night and hopefully in nights to come. This short marriage wouldn't be too bad after all.

**Author's Note: **

**Okay, well, be sure to review and I think I'm getting my update timing back in check! So thanks for that, but BYE!.**

**-Carlin**


	10. Chapter 10

That night they played a show and soon after breakfast I had to help Vinny set up the merch. I was just getting of the bus as someone grabbed my arm, Alex. I looked up at him and he wiggled his eyebrows. 'You know, nobody is in the bus at the moment and I'm one of those guys that likes repetition. Or well, at least when it comes to sex.'

I sighed and looked past him into the bus confirming with my own eyes that no one was inside, before looking at him again and saying: 'Alex, we had sex less than twelve hours ago.'

'But Kaileigh our honeymoonweeks technically just begun. We're expected to have sex every hour!' Alex said, a huge smile forming on his face.

Not being able to question such logic, I gave in, 'Alright, but we'd better be quick, someone is bound to come back soon.'

Pretty sure he didn't even hear the last part, Alex's lips already crashed down on mine. I kissed him back and his tongue touched my lips, asking for entrance, which I granted him without a moment's doubt. My hands already unbuckling his belt while at the same time he pushed me towards our bunk and tried to pull my shirt over my head. The moment my back touched the matress, I couldn't think rationally anymore and I lost myself in the moment.

Half an hour later I came out of the shower just as Vinny walked on to the bus 'Kai, I thought you were gonna help me with the merch?'

'I'm so sorry Vinny, I just really needed a shower and I guess it took a bit longer than I anticipated.'

Vinny rolled his eyes at me while saying: 'Seriously, how long can a shower take you Kai?'

'I'm a girl Vinny, we don't just hop in grab the first shampoo bottle we come across, wash our hair and hop out again.' I said while trying to sound innocent, because that was exactly what I'd just done.

Vinny thankfully didn't seem to notice though because he just turned around murmuring 'Girls..' and then louder 'Anyway if you still want to come help, that would be nice.'

'Sure, sure! Just let me grab a pair of shoes.' I replied while, scanning the floor for a pair of.. something that was at least close to my size.

'Oh, by the way, have you seen Alex? He is supposed to be in soundcheck now but no one has been able to reach him and since I was on my way here to get you anyway I offered to look in the bus.'

I say 'No.' at the same time that Alex rolls out of his bunk, saying: 'Did anyone say my name?'

Vinny who was almost out of the bus again turned around and takes in Alex tangled bed/sex head and his, except for a boxershort, naked body. Then he looks at me and with horror I see something beginning to dawn on his face: 'What have you guys been doing in here?'

'Nothing!' Alex and I reply at the same time innocently, too innocently.

'Okay, that was cool, but I'm not buying it for even one second. Seriously guys, you're hiding something and I'm going to find out. There definitely is something between you guys and I'm not so sure anymore that it is just passionate hate.' Both Alex and me our shaking our heads by now, but before we can say anything Vinny goes on, 'I don't even wang to hear your lame excuses right now, but Kai come help me and Alex you'd better get your ass over to soundcheck.'

Alex POV

Vinny finishes talking and shoots Kaileigh and me one last suspicious look and then walks off the bus with Kaileigh following him, while at the same time, trying to put on some shoes. Failing miserably, she falls off of the last step of the bus and lands on her butt. I can't help it but I burst out into laughter. Vinny doesn't even notice since he's walking back to the venue pretty fast. Kaileigh turns to me with a fake scowl, which only makes me laugh harder 'That was so fucking funny, do it again!'

Kai gives me the finger before turning around again and running after Vinny, just before she catches up with him, she turns to me once more and gives me a flirty grin.

I feel something growing in my pants again, when I think about that combined with the ass that is running away from me. I turn around and grab the first pair of clothes I can find and yank them on while thinking, 'am I actually falling for this girl? Did my passionate hate as Vinny calls it turn into.. Passionate love?'

**~*~ author's Note:**

**My amazing co writer wrote this : ) give her some love!**


	11. Chapter 11

Vinny knew. Oh yes Vinny knew. Well he didn't REALLY know but he knew. Always looking at Alex and I, occasionally lifting his eyebrow at us and giving us looks like we were some aliens from a foreign plant.

"Is it just me or are you guys fighting more than normal?" he asked after one of Alex and I's fake bickering sessions.

"No, not that I notice." I said keeping my poker face up.

"Anyone else?" he asked.

"Sure maybe but you know them, they fight in waves. It's a phase." Rian laughed and shook his head. Vinny was clearly annoyed. He wanted to know what was going on and he had is drunken determined face on. I laughed it off and walked to the back lounge to lay on one of the couches I watched one by one as everyone went into their bunks. Soon all that was left awake was Vinny and Alex in the font lounge talking over beers and myself in the back lounge.

Vinny with tired eyes finished his beer and went to bed, waving to Alex and I. I turned back to the TV but paid no attention to the Fresh Prince of Bel Air. I watched the clock we had a routine. After everyone was asleep we gave them 30 minutes. it was more than enough time, after drinking and our full days everyone fell asleep quickly. Everyone but Alex and I that is.

Coming into the back lounge quietly he sat next to me and pulled me into his lap. "I think Vinny is figuring it out." he whispered.

"I know, this cannot end well." I said

"Right now, I see nothing that could go wrong." Alex said and kissed me.

~*~Rian's POV~*~

Holy titty fuck.

Holy crap

Holy shit

Fucking hell on a stick

Damn.

I cannot believe it, but kind of believe it at the same time.

Alex and Kaileigh, I mean their married and all so it isn't a crime but wow. This is odd. It's almost... cute. I smiled and ducked back into the bathroom. I did by business and tip toed back into my bunk. Before getting in i sneaked one more look at the Gaskarths. I locked eyes with first Alex and then Kaileigh. "Shit." I mumbled.

"Come here." Kaileigh whispered. I bent my head and walked over to them. Kaileigh sat up off of Alex.

"Don't tell anyone. Any. fucking. one." she said

"Well why, I'm sure everyone would be happy for you, Jack would be thrilled." I said

"This is working for us. It being a secret. We don't want to fuck it up please." Alex said

"Alright," I sighed. "Only cuz I love you and I want to head to bed."

"Night." Alex said and kissed Kaileigh." I smiled and climbed into my bunk. I heard two others do the same and we all drifted off.


	12. Chapter 12

The secert of Alex and I being fucking was crumbling apart. Rian outright knew what was going on and Vinny suspected. Who knows who Vinny would tell. I didn't want to wake up that morning Alex was already out of our bunk and I was enjoying the alone time but when it was about the time that I would have to start getting ready Jack pulled back the curtain and climbed into the bunk with me. He pulled me close to him and snuggled his face in the crook of my neck.

"I need to talk to you." he said and I shivered as I felt his breath on the back of my neck. Oh no. Vinny or Rian told. I am going to have their balls on a silver plater.

"Ye- Yes?" I gulped.

"Can you please stop fighting with Alex for at least the end of this tour. You are both my best friends and it is just getting worse." Jack said

"I can try. Jackie, I'm sorry. I know it bothers you." I said and he nodded.

"ALEX!" Jack yelled

"WHAT!" Alex yelled back

"Come here you lazy fuck." Jack yelled and I giggled. I knew for a fact Alex wasn't a lazy fuck, not at all.

"What?" He said and moved the curtain.

"Kaileigh promised and now you have to. Stop fighting with each other. I hate it. At least until your marriage is over, god knows, maybe it could work out.

"Fine, just until the marriage is over." Alex said.

"Good." Jack said and got out of the bunk, pulling me with him. "Now kiss and make better."

"What!" I said still in impeccable character I might add.

"Kiss." Jack said

"Remember play nice." Alex said and leaned forward. A soft kiss on the lips before he pulled away.

"There we go. All better." Jack said and smiled feeling acoplished.

~*~ Before soundcheck~*~

"Kaileigh!" Alex grunted one more time before it was over with quick kiss to the lips. The bus door opened and our eyes widened.

"No Vinny. I'll find them. I'm sure they aren't on the bus!" Rian said

"No. It's okay dude, you go to soundcheck I'll send Alex right over."

"It's okay, I uh, just saw him with Matt two seconds ago. I'll find Kaleigh for you, you start setting up." Rian lied for us. I starting putting on my clothes and flattening my hair.

"Fine" VInny gave up and left. I rolled out of the bunk and hugged Rian.

"Thank you so much!" I said

"You owe me. When are you going to tell people? I hate keeping this a secert, it's like the weight of the world is on my shoulders. " he said

"Don't be such a drama queen, dude!" Alex said climbing out of the bunk shirtless.

"I've gotta go." I said throwing on my walkie talkie. One last kiss for Alex and a kiss on the cheek for Rian and I was on my way to the merch booth.

~*~Vinny's POV~*~

"Okay I'm gonna go grab more shirts. Keep your walkie-talkie wired to mine." Kailiegh said and started heading for the trailer where we keep the extra merch.

I turned my walkie talkie as Kailiegh likes to call it up to my ear and listened hard to make sure she didn't sneak off some where with Alex I had a feeling about them, but I wanted some proof. I heard her phone rang and she answered it.

"Hey Alex, whats up." she said and I smiled, I had a feeling proof was on it's way.

"You souldn't talk like that before a show."

Pause.

"Becaue you get to exicted and won't be able to focas."

Pause

"Fine after the show"

Pause. So far no hard evidance.

"Sure after the show. I'll tell Vinny I'm taking a shower or something."

Pause.

"Alright, the bathroom of the venue, thirt minutes after the show, I can't wait for you and your big-"

I turned the walkie talkie off I didn't need THAT much proof. Now only to catch them in the act...


	13. Chapter 13

Alex POV

I had never realized before just how annoying Rian can be until he started bugging me about my secret affair with... My wife. How weird is that?

Most of the crew and band were in the front lounge and we were just hanging out drinking some beers and maybe the occasional cocktail here and there. Kai and I were bickering as usual, this time it wasn't even keeping up pretence anymore we were seriously pissed at each other and times like these reminded me of why I used to hate her so much. But these days I could also see past all the annoyingness and still like the person she was underneath and I have to admit, I had started to love our arguments. Especially because I knew we would have hot make up sex after everyone had gone to bed.

'Oh God! You're such a fucking ignorant, lazy, annoying piece-' In the middle of Kai describing me with some very nice words Rian cut her off.

'You know Kai, lately you really seem to hate Alex more than usual. It's almost.. unnatural.' he said while wiggling his eyebrows.

Rian had made snide comments like these for a couple of days now and both Kai and I didn't really panic any more because the rest just shrugged it off, except for Vinny, Kai and I were afraid they were onto each other and once they knew.. well lets just say, Vinny and Rian together are worse than a bunch of old bored ladies gossiping in a small town.

Kai rolled her eyes at Rian and secretly flicked him off while saying: 'That is because he IS unnatural Rian.'

Before Rian could comment on this Jack intervened, trying to smooth things over because he hated us fighting. 'Guys, just cut it out please. I'm not in the mood tonight.'

'You might not be. But I know someone who might be.' Rian said with a cocky grin.

Jack lifted his hands in the air and looked around at everyone: 'Please, someone help me!'

Zack shrugged his shoulders and said: 'I'm actually enjoying myself. What is tour without the usual bickering?'

Similar reactions were coming from the rest of the crew and Jack groaned and banged his head on Kai's shoulder.

She put her arm around him: 'I'm sorry Jackykins, I just can't help myself at times.'

Everyone sat in silence for a while just drinking their stuff and making an occasional remark about the show we played tonight, or just small talk. Kai and I sat opposite from each other and occasionally our eyes would cross after which we immediately looked away. After our little argument I wanted to kiss her so badly. Fuelled by the alcohol running through my veins, the need for her was so big that I had a hard time not jumping up and just grabbing her, I almost didn't care anymore that everyone would be watching. Almost, but not quite.

After another half an hour of everyone just making small talk and Flyzik turning on the TV Jack got up: 'Holy shit. I've had way more booze then I realised. I'm going to bed.'

Stumbling he made his way through the aisle and climbed in his bunk. Within seconds we could hear him snoring.

After that, more people followed and soon the only ones left were Rian, Kai and I. Rian and was so obviously doing this on purpose because he knew what happened once everyone went to bed.

Suddenly I was so annoyed by this. I was horny, drunk and grown up. So what if my wife and I slept together. We were old enough to do it, we didn't bother anyone with it and we were married for crying out loud!

'Oh come on Rian!' I found myself saying. 'Just go to bed already, don't be such an asshole!'

Rian who wasn't half as drunk as the rest of us found this funny, very funny.. 'Why? I'm quite comfortable here, or is there something, or should I say... Someone, you want to do?'

'You know damn well, there is someone I want to do! Damnit man you caught us in the fucking process of doing it!'

'Stop talking Alex! Cut it out right now!' Kai said all of a sudden.

Confused I turned to her. 'What? Why? He knows it anyway! The bastard knows what we do every night and he is deliberately staying up as long as possible until we are so annoyed that will wake everyone up and say 'Hey we're sleeping with each other!' which I can tell you by the way, I'm very tempted to do at the moment.'

Kai groaned and put her head in her hands murmuring 'You idiot.'

I put my hand on her arm: 'Sorry babe, I didn't want to upset you, what's wrong?'

As an answer she pointed towards the bunks. I turned my head and sure enough Vinny was standing there.

'What? I was.. I was asleep.. And, I dunno.. Thirsty...' He stammered and then I saw him make the connection and a slow smile spread across his face. He punched the air and yelled: 'I knew it! I fucking knew it! You two sneaky bastards!'

Somewhere behind Vinny we heard a loud bang from someone falling out of his bunk and then a lot of groaning.

Kai and I both stood up. 'Shut up! You idiot!' Kai said 'This is exactly the reason why we didn't tell you!'

Behind Vinny the sleepy face of Zack appeared 'What fucking son of a bitch just started yelling and woke me up?' Zack groaned.

Kai, Rian and I all pointed to Vinny in unison, Zack can be really scary.

Zack turned to Vinny with a murderous look on his face. 'That hurt!'

Vinny held up his hands 'I'm sorry dude! I just had to. I just found out Kai and Alex have been sleeping together!'

Kai groaned again and buried her face in my shoulder. I put my arm around her.

'Why don't you just make a sign that says 'Kai and Alex are sleeping together!' Vinny?' I said 'Then there might still be someone at the other of the world that doesn't know.'

Zack still stood there with a confused look on his face. 'Of course they're sleeping together. They're marr-' Then realization hit him. 'Oh shit! Sleeping as in sleeping sleeping together?'

Rian and Vinny nodded with massive grins on their faces.

'Oh god! Who would have ever believed that? Jack is gonna love this when he finds out!'

Before anyone else could reply to this, Jack's face appeared behind Zack's shoulder. What is it with people waking up tonight?

'What is Jack going to love?' He asked. Kai's head snapped up from my shoulder but she didn's step away from under my arm and I didn't take it away.

Jack stood there taking in the scene, then he noticed Kai and standing together and he raised his eyebrows.

'What's going on? I heard a shitload of noise and then woke up!' What am I going to love?'

'Jack...' Kai and I said together, but we both couldn't find the right words anymore after that.

Zack helped us out 'Kai and Alex are sleeping together!' He shouted, making sure that everyone woke up.

'You.. Wait.. WHAT?..' Jack asked us, with the most confused look ever on his face.

Kai just nodded and I said: 'It's true dude.'

A hurt look crossed Jacks face 'But why didn't you tell me?'

Uh-oh it looked like we had a shitload of explaining to do.


	14. Chapter 14

"Uhm well, you see, I uhm." I started

"Kai..." He said in a warning tone like a parent. With a quick thought and much lack of judgement I pushed Alex at Jack and tried to climb out the window of the back lounge. I felt strong arms easily lift me by the waist and flung me over his shoulder.

"Zack." I grumbled and he placed me back down next to Alex and across from Jack.

"Are you two really having sex?" he asked again

"Yes..." I mumbled. "Are you mad?"

"More hurt than anything. You two are my best friends in the world and you kept something this big from me. What was it? You couldn't trust me?" he asked. I'd never seen him look so hurt.

"No Jacky-" I said and tried to grab his hand. I pulled away and walked back to his bunk. I followed after.

"No. I need to be alone. I don't think I could look at you right now." he said and climbed into his bunk. Never had Jack done that before, rejected me. Tears started coming down my face and I let out a quiet sob. Everyone slowly went back to their bunks. I turned around and saw Alex.

"Come on, this will clear up in the morning." he said holding the bunk curtain open.

"No Ill- I'll join you later" I whispered. He kissed my forehead and climbed off into our bunk. I sat down cross legged next to Jacks bottom bunk and leaned my head on the wall just waiting for something.

~*~Jack's POV~*~

That morning I rolled out of bed and made my way over to the kitchen, or at least that was my plan. I looked down to see Kaileigh asleep next to the lower bunk that I was just laying in. Around her eyes were red and I sighed. I could never say mad at her. Regardless of the fact I was hurt. I picked her up and she made a little sniffling sound. I put her in my bunk and kissed her forehead before going to the coffee machine and turning it on. I was hoping the caffeine might ease my little hangover. I head a cell phone alarm go off and I looked up to see Flyzik getting out of his bunk. He smiled at me and I nodded.

"Still upset over the Kailiegh, Alex thing?" he asked.

"I don't know man I'm confused. Why the fuck didn't they tell me?" I asked

"I'm sorry, I don't know. You have to ask them, but I have a feeling that you won't stay mad at them for long. You have a hard time keeping a grudge on people who aren't your best friends." he said

"Yea, I know" I said and shoot my head.

"Alright crew, time to wake up!" Flyzik yelled pulling curtains back. Kaileigh rolled out of my bed and groaned. He stood up and saw me. She was searching my face for emotion but all I did was open my arms and she ran into them, almost knocking us both over.

"I am so sorry Jack. I will never ever keep something from you ever again." she said I just nodded and hugged her.

"Vinny Matt, mind if she takes the morning off?" I asked.

"Nah, but Kaileigh, just don't be mad at me for spilling the beans. This is your apology." Vinny said

"The beans needed to be spilled." Kailieigh sighed. We walked out of the bus still in our pajamas and walked to the nearest coffee place which happened to be a starbucks.

After we sat down with coffee I started to talk. "Remember the day after we met Alex?" I asked and she nodded.

~*~Flashback~*~

"_Kaileigh, I hat that guy." I mumbled over our walkie talkies. I was stairing at my ceiling._

"_He might not be that bad Jack." Kaileigh said_

"_Why are you defending him. Do you think he's hot or something." I asked looking though my window to see her face in the exact same position as me, sitting on my bed stairng out the window. _

"_I do not!" Kaileigh said_

"_Are you blushing?" I asked._

"_NO! Go put on you're glasses you are blind as a bat!" She said_

"_I can't find them." I mumbled. She put the walkie talkie down and held up one finger. She exited her room and I laid back down waiting for her voice though the walkie talkie. About a mintue later she came in though my door. _

"_See not blushing." She said and I pulled her onto my bed with me. _

"_Stay the night?" I asked._

"_I don't know..." she said_

"_You're staying you can never say no to me."_

~*~End Flashback~*~

"Yeah, I seem to remember that." she said and laughed.

"I liked you back then." I said

"Really?" she asked shocked. "I liked you to back then too."

"What could have been" I wondered aloud and looked into her gray eyes. They locked and she leaned forward.


	15. Chapter 15

"Foam" she said and wiped it off of my upper lip. I laughed and nodded.

"Thanks." I said and she giggled.

"No thank you, I hate it when you're mad at me and I am so glad you forgave me." she said and smiled at me

"I can't stay mad at you." I said and that was followed by a short silence. "So is the sex good?" I asked and Kaileigh spit out her coffee and started to cough. I wiped it up with some napkins and when she calmed down I asked again. "Well?"

"Jack I'm not telling you." she said and blushed

"Come on! It's okay! I know that you were a virgin, is he treating you right?" I asked and winked, she knew I was joking.

"Well I still can't remember the first time at all but, he has been a gentleman." she said

"Were taking about the same guy are we or did you marry someone else?" I joked again. She laughed and moved to sit on my side of the booth.

"Yes we are talking about the same guy." She said.

"Tour is over tomorrow." I said changing the subject.

"It is? wow." she said "That's bittersweet."

"It means you have to move out of our apartment and into Alex's house." I said

"I don't want to."

"I know you don't but it's only for a while. Unless you decide to stay married to him." I said

"Jack, I don't know. We are doing everything backwards."

"I know but maybe you should give it a try. You never know." I said. She sighed and didn't say anymore on the subject.

~*~ At home~*~Kaileigh's POV~*~

I walked into Jack's and I's apartment and sighed it was my last night here at least for a while. Jack followed me in and plopped down on the couch. I did the same and sat on his lap and hugged him.

"I'm going to miss you Jack-o." I said

"You know I'm over there all the time, even more now that you're there. I used to go without you but now you'll already be there." he said

"But I'll miss living with you." I said

"I'll miss you too. How about we go out and pick up some movies and popcorn and make it one last big night before you move." Jack asked and I nodded. We raised to the parking garage of our apartment building and ran to the closest CVS. The one had a RedBox you know? Those machines that you can rent movies from for a dollar. Well yeah we rented every scary movie that was in there and ran inside to get popcorn and candy. Jack went to the popcorn isle while I went to the candy counter. I picked up two of everything we liked and put it on the counter in front of the cashier. Jack threw popcorn on there and he paid. We went next door to the liquor store and we got vodka, tequila and beer. We then raced home like Our lives depended on it. We had a race to get in our pajamas first.

I won.

I popped in the movie and got out the booze and candy, and sat down next to Jack in the dark.

After the second movie and moving onto the third everything got fuzzy around the edges. I was giggly and happy despite the scary movie 'The Ring' playing in the background. Jack and I were laughing at nothing when I stood up to go to the bathroom, only to fall right back down onto him. Our chests were touching and I could feel his breath on my face when...

**~*~Author's Note~*~**

**Okay I did it again. I gave kind of a cliff hanger last chapter and I did it again this chapter. How many times do you think I'm going to mess with you huh? haha**

**Do you like these cliff hangers at all?**

**-Carlin. **


	16. Chapter 16

"Okay, so this is the bathroom and our room is connected to it." Alex said opening the door to the master bedroom.

"Thanks I mumbled and put one of the boxes down. I was really only moving half my stuff, the other half was at Jack's. We were going to see how things played out. It was as if I had divorced parents. Half of my stuff was at one house and the other half was at the other.

I sat on the bed and Alex stared at me. "So." he said

"So."

"What do you want to do?" he asked.

"I don't know" I shrugged.

"Whats wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing!" I said defensively.

"I know it's weird moving in here, but it will get better! I'm fun. Promise. Now we don't have to fake fight." he said and I laughed.

"At least that's true." I said and the doorbell rang. We went downstair to see Rian answering it. Did I mention Alex and Rian share a house? Well they do. Anyway he pulled back the door to see Jack.

"Hey bud what's up?" Rian asked and Jack walked in. He smiled at Alex and I. He walked over and hugged me.

"I miss my room mate!" He said and twirled me around.

"I miss you too Jacky" I said

"You wanna watch a movie?" alex asked and I nodded. I sat next to Rian and the arm of the chair. Kind of avoiding both Jack and Alex.

"I'll get some snacks." I said when the lights went off. I walked my way to the kitchen and Jack followed me.

"Are we going to talk about it?" he asked

"There isn't anything to talk about."

"Yah, all that oral sex was nothing." Jack said

"Jack stop. I feel really bad about it. We were both drunk and I don't think of you like that. Plus I'm married to Alex." I said

"I know, it didn't mean anything to me either. I just think if we don't talk about it its going to eat us up inside." He said "Do you want to know what I think it was?" I nodded. "I think it was all the feeling from high school that we bottled up coming out."

"Thats reasonable enough." I agreed.

"but we never speak of it." Jack asked.

"Yeah, I never gave you a blow job and you never ate me out" I said he held out his hand and I shook it.

**~*~Author's Note~*~**

**Something really happened this time. No more cliff hangers... for now.**


End file.
